


Innovation

by Alienor27



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Gen, Italy, Volterra
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor27/pseuds/Alienor27
Summary: Face à l'épidémie du covid-19 et le confinement total des humains empêchant le tourisme de fonctionner, les Volturi doivent trouver un moyen de se nourrir. Une réunion d'urgence a été organisée pour régler ce problème.
Relationships: Aro & Caius, Heidi/Demetri/Felix, Renata & Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Innovation

**Author's Note:**

> J’avoue que mon sens de l’humour est assez limité, je n’ai pas l’habitude d’écrire des textes marrants, c’est la deuxième fanfic humoristique que je publie. J’ai pas mal de temps libre, donc autant distraire les gens. Je souhaite bon courage à tous les gens qui sont atteints du virus ou qui ont des proches qui le sont.  
> Bonne lecture à tous.

Les doigts de Heidi tapotaient nerveusement la surface de la table de réunion. C’était un tique qu’elle avait conservé après sa transformation en vampire. Aro avait demandé une réunion d’urgence et avait convié les gardes les plus gradés à y assister. Elle se doutait du sujet qui serait abordé et cela la mettait dans l’embarras. Heidi était un vampire au chômage technique. Et c’était vraiment tragique. Tout le monde était assis autour d’une grande table rectangulaire en bois massif. Marcus était absent, mais la compagne de Caius était présente. 

Face à Heidi se tenaient Caius et Athenodora suivis par Jane et Alec qui chuchotaient entre eux. A l’instar d’Aro et Demetri, elle était originaire de Grèce. Heidi avait souvent remarqué une sorte de solidarité implicite entre ces trois vampires qui partageaient les mêmes racines. Demetri se trouvait à sa droite et ne quittait pas des yeux l’écran de son smartphone sur lequel il ne cessait de pianoter depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Félix était assis à sa gauche et avait l’air de s’ennuyer tandis que Renata le fusillait du regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aro s’installa à côté de Caius suivi par Chelsea. Ils avaient tous les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. 

\- Bien… mes amis, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. Ce covid-19 est devenu un problème.

Aro marqua une pause, son regard se posa sur Demetri qui continuait de pianoter sur l’écran de son portable complètement indifférent à ce qui se passait. Heidi fronça des sourcils et secoua Demetri. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et sans s’excuser posa son téléphone sur la table. 

\- Je vous annonce que la secrétaire ne viendra plus travailler, il semble qu’elle ait été testée positive, continua Aro, bien entendu, il n’est pas question de se passer d’une secrétaire. Il faudra réengager quelqu’un…

Aro s’interrompit à nouveau, tandis que les tensions entre Félix et Renata devenaient plus palpables. 

\- Mensonges, siffla Renata, tout le monde sait très bien que le sang de cette secrétaire à fini dans l’estomac de Félix.  
\- C’est vrai Félix ? Demanda Caius en plissant des yeux.

Jane et Alec paraissaient ennuyés tandis que Demetri pianotait à nouveau sur son portable. Heidi soupira, cette réunion allait durer des heures. 

\- Tu n’avais pas le droit de faire ça Félix, continua Renata furieuse.  
\- Tu n’as aucune preuve de ce que j’ai fais. Et de toute façon, tu n’es pas mieux, tu crois que je n’ai pas remarqué la disparition du vieux jardinier.  
\- Quoi ? Mais il avait 100 ans ! s’indigna Heidi.  
\- Je n’ai rien fait du tout, c’est probablement quelqu’un d’autre, se défendit Renata.  
\- On avait un jardinier ? s’exclama Jane surprise.  
\- Tu pensais que le parc du château s’entretenait tout seul ? Lança Heidi d’une voix moqueuse.

Jane lui adressa un regard assassin tandis qu’Aro tentait de reprendre la parole. 

\- Maître, je vous assure que Félix est responsable, prenez-lui la main. Le peu de neurones qu’il a se trouvent dans son estomac...  
\- Non, prenez la main de Renata et vous verrez que c’est elle qui a…  
\- CA SUFFIT !!!

La voix de Caius avait probablement raisonné dans tout le château. Le silence retomba et Aro reprit la parole

\- Cette pénurie d’humains est ennuyeuse. Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous faisons face à cette situation. Avant l’arrivée de Heidi, les membres de ce clan avaient l’habitude de se disperser séparément dans différentes villes pour chasser.  
\- Oui, mais on fait face à un confinement quasiment mondial, s’il y a trop de déplacements on va attirer l’attention des humains, souligna Caius agacé, comment la nourriture est-elle sensée venir à nous dans ces conditions ?  
\- On pourrait peut-être se faire inviter chez des gens ? Suggéra Athénodora. 

Heidi éprouva de la compassion pour la compagne de Caius. Celle-ci, à l’instar de Sulspicia, n’avait jamais l’autorisation de quitter la tour et demeurait sous l’emprise totale de Corin. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’elle était prête à saisir la moindre occasion pour sortir. 

\- Hors de question, répondit Caius.  
\- On devrait se séparer quelques temps dans différentes villes et chasser nous-même notre propre nourriture ? Pleins d’humains ne respectent pas les mesures de confinement, dit Félix.  
\- Se séparer n’est pas une bonne idée, déclara Aro.

Jane et Alec étaient silencieux. Ce n’était pas surprenant, ils ont toujours manqué d’imagination. 

\- Peut-être que nous devrions ouvrir un hôpital, lâcha Heidi.

Félix lui lança un regard ahuri. 

\- T’es sérieuse ?

Demetri semblait également sceptique. 

\- Tu veux qu’on se nourrisse de… nourritures contaminées ?  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu vas faire la fine bouche ? Sinon, on peut tout simplement adopter le régime des Cullen, répondit Heidi d’un ton sarcastique.  
\- Non, c’est hors de question. La viande animale est la source de nourriture humaine, ce n’est pas illimitée et on va attirer l’attention des gouvernements s’ils font face à une pénurie de viande. Si les humains et les vampires adoptent le même régime alimentaire, c’est la catastrophe assurée, expliqua Alec.  
\- Tu as bien réfléchi à la question Alec, remarqua Aro, mais le régime alimentaire des Cullen n’est pas une alternative raisonnable. Ouvrir un hôpital non plus, un pique de mortalité se fait très vite remarquer par les humains.

Heidi reprit la parole. 

\- On n’est pas obligé de les tuer, on peut utiliser le don d’Alec pour prélever un peu de sang et tout redistribuer à la garde. Bien entendu, ça sera plus restrictif mais on a tous été entraîné dans des conditions assez drastiques. On aura moins de quantité de sang mais on ne sera pas affaibli pour autant.  
\- Du sang prélevé… renifla Demetri avec mépris, tu comptes aussi le réchauffer aux micro-ondes ?  
\- Et puis personne ici ne sait magner des seringues, ajouta Jane d’un air ennuyé.

Caius soupira d’agacement. 

\- Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça si cet abruti de Cullen y est parvenu.  
\- L’idée d’Heidi est intéressante… bien entendu magner les seringues sans utiliser notre force surnaturelle va être compliqué mais c’est faisable, déclara Alec.  
\- Ma chère Heidi puisque c’est ton idée, qu’en penses-tu ? Tu pourrais te charger de la collecte du sang, c’est après tout ton travail.

Heidi retint un soupir, elle savait que la suggestion d’Aro était en réalité un ordre. Elle regrettait déjà d’avoir soumis son idée. Félix l’observait d’un air moqueur, content de ne pas être en charge de cette corvée. 

Caius semblait à moitié convaincu. 

\- Mais comment va-t-on ouvrir l’hôpital ? Sûrement les humains ont des attentes et des normes ? Et puis on ne peut pas accueillir des gens ici, certains gardes ne pourront pas résister.  
\- Nous avons beaucoup d’argent et de contacts, ça ne sera pas un problème, répondit Aro d’un air joyeux. Heidi, je te tiendrai au courant. Je vais m’occuper du recrutement de la nouvelle secrétaire, donc cette réunion est terminée.

Caius lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
\- Que manigances-tu donc ? Qui sera la nouvelle secrétaire ?  
\- J’ai pensé à la jeune Renesmée Cullen…  
\- HORS DE QUESTION !  
\- Mais mon frère…

Heidi se leva et se dépêcha de quitter la salle de réunion. Elle était suivie de Félix et Demetri.  
\- Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de me coltiner une hybride, dit Félix.

Demetri hocha la tête.  
\- Je doute qu’elle accepte de toute façon. Je ne serai pas là cet après-midi.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Heidi.  
\- J’ai commandé de la nourriture sur Tinder, j’ai un rendez-vous à Rome ?  
\- Tu vas aller à Rome ?  
\- Et les mesures de confinement ? Maître Caius a dit…

Demetri grogna et pour la première fois il paraissait à bout.  
\- Je me fiche de ce que disent nos rois, je refuse de boire du sang en poche.

Heidi n’était pas vexée, Demetri avait des difficultés à accepter qu’elle ramène le repas. Il aimait chasser et les derniers évènements l’avaient rendu émotionnellement instable. 

\- Je te couvrirai pour cette fois, soupira Félix, mais ne t’attends pas à ce genre de faveur à l’avenir.

Demetri lui lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de disparaître. 

\- Comment tu vas te débrouiller pour prélever du sang ? Tu vas en plus devoir collaborer avec Alec.

Heidi retint une grimace. Elle détestait Jane mais elle trouvait Alec tout simplement effrayant. Elle était persuadée qu’il collectait les vêtements des vampires sur lesquels il avait un béguin. Un jour, elle avait eu la malchance de découvrir sa garde-robe complètement vide en rentrant d’une chasse. L’odeur d’Alec parfumait la moindre parcelle de ses quartiers. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de se cacher. Chelsea et Santiago avaient eu le même problème. 

\- Prélever du sang ne doit pas être si compliqué, il existe probablement des tas de tutos sur youtube. Et au pire, je vais essayer de faire engager des infirmières, elles ne pourront jamais résister à mon charme et refuser mes demandes. Le seul obstacle sera Alec mais comme il est affamé il va certainement se tenir à carreau.

\- Espérons que ça fonctionne.

Félix posa son regard sur Heidi, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. 

\- On est chanceux de t’avoir.  
\- Pour une fois que tu n’agis pas comme un pervers, je vais marquer une croix sur le calendrier, plaisanta Heidi pour cacher son embarras.

Heidi savait que sa beauté et son charisme l’a rendait irrésistible mais la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de Félix n’avait rien à voir avec la luxure et la convoitise. C’était un regard emplit d’amitié et d’amour qui durait depuis pas mal de siècles. 

\- Ne te fait pas trop d’illusions, dans quelques minutes tes vêtements finiront sur le sol de ta chambre.  
\- Et Demetri ?  
\- Je n’ai pas envie de l’attendre, il n’a même pas pensé à nous en commandant sa nourriture.

Heidi éclata de rire, elle savait que Demetri n’aimait pas être laissé de côté mais elle devait reconnaître que Félix n’avait pas tort.


End file.
